


SuperInmate!

by baisexual_unicorn



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fear, Gore, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Torture, electric chair, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn
Summary: After a long, agonizing journey through the government's secret side project, a psychotic case study is transferred to the universe's largest jail, run by the universe's most incompetent warden. Follow the new life of Cat from her own eyes as she turns Superjail! into her own personal playground.





	1. The Transport

The expedition from the institution to your new home was long and treacherous. You sat alone in your enclosure, in the darkness with your  schemes and dreams of freedom. Scenes of decapitation and severance dance across your mind, the thought of a person’s entire intestinal system spilling out of their torso causing a smile to play across your lips. You allow the daydreams to continue, nearly turned on by every drop of blood you conjure into your head. Throats sliced open, eyes rolling back, mouths torn open and contorted in permanent screams. You began to wish that you had an unfortunate soul with you to torment and dismantle, but the guards would never allow something like that for your trip to your new home.

 

Which you still were uncertain of. You couldn’t see a thing; there were no windows built into your metal prison. All you knew was that you could hear nothing outside the sound of the rattling of the cart’s wheels. The vehicle ever stopped, so you couldn’t even try to guess where you might be. It was maddening, not knowing.

 

Your thoughts of bloody devastation ceased to allow a flashback to begin to the day before you began your transport. You didn’t even know you were going to be transported, but you do remember hearing your doctor talking about it outside of the operating room you were strapped in. Several needles were stuck in your forearms and neck, pumping countless experimental drugs into your blood system, one of which kept you awake for long periods of time. You could hear them talking about the transport container and what the safest route was; what the best method was to subdue you; the best way to actually _get you into_ the container. After all, they couldn’t touch you. Well, they could, but no one dared to.

 

You flashback to the the accident. Of course it was an accident. It’s always an accident. You were serving your time at St. Thaddeus’s Institution for the Criminally Insane for the brutal murder, dismemberment, and absolute pulverization of a countless number of people. The court charged you for 168 counts of murder in the first degree, but you know that number should have been significantly higher. You were a psychopath who loved to kill and maim. You knew what you loved was wrong, but you couldn’t help yourself. And this was something that the world had never seen before. So they carted you off to the experimental testing ward in the West Wing and began to attempt to turn you into a human nuclear reactor. It was a wild endeavor that you, personally, thought to be way more insane that yourself, but what could you do at this point? Nothing. You just had to sit and take whatever the government's secret research lab did to you.

 

The more you think about it (and you had plenty of time to think about it), the more you began to realize that it wasn’t really an accident. You remember the doctors pumping a shit ton of some sort of radioactive blood replacement serum into you. It was painful. Every second you spent in that horrible experiment was more searing than the last, the radiation burning your veins with a harsh chemical heat. You were so sick of the pain and suffering that you devised a plan to get you out of your situation. And one day when one of the doctors came in to deliver your next dose of serum, you made your move, biting down into their neck and tearing their carotid out, killing them in mere seconds from blood loss. It was wonderful to feel the warm sensation of blood splattering against your flesh. The irony taste trickled down your throat as the doctor fell forward against your body, allowing you to be able to struggle to get your hands on the pen in their pocket. It took some time, but you managed to get the proper leverage to break the leather straps holding you back. After you were free, you snatched the largest needle attached to the chair - the one that had been inserted in the back of your neck, which was bleeding profusely - and darted out of the room. The halls were empty and quiet except for the padding of your bare feet on the cold marble floors, the soft pitter-patter echoing around the corridor. You stopped by a supply closet and plucked every bottle of isopropyl alcohol you could fit into a medical bag, followed by enough rags to make a blanket fort with, and before you left the closet, you blindly ran your hand underneath the center shelf for the lighter that the janitor hid when he needed a quick smoke break. The stash is carried down the hall to the nearest bathroom, where you quickly shoved all of the rags into the alcohol bottles to make about 26 pseudo-Molotov cocktails, then out the door you went, lighting bombs and throwing them every which way and that until you had made your way to the front foyer. There was a few people sitting in the chairs and a couple standing at the receptionist's desk, and all of them turned when you barged into the room, a blazing explosive in hand ready to go off. You screamed and threw it behind the desk before the receptionist could mash the emergency call button and dashed out the front door. But it wasn't long before a SWAT team had you pinned to the ground and was hauling you back to the facility.

 

That was years ago, and since then you had been quelled and put into a cell that accommodated the extra crazy you now leaked, a cell made protected by three sets of thick double doors with key pad locks to prevent any possible escape. And in the time you spent in that cell, you had learned the art of manipulation. It started with the new candy stripers. You would play out the grisly murders you'd committed, telling them every bloody detail you could until they refused to walk within five feet of your cell. Then you moved to the janitor and the nurses, then the ones who fed you. The doctors became extremely afraid of you and had immediately requested that you be heavily restrained and watched at all times by the armed guards. That gave them the ability to do whatever they wanted to you.

 

Your nightmares came to a screeching halt along with the carriage, bringing you back to the reality that was your dark room. The engine of the truck was cut off and you could hear the footsteps of the guards rounding the trailer that carried you. Pressing your ear against the door, you could hear the indisputable sound of their anti-material rifles cocking, ready to kill you at a instant’s notice. Then you heard a voice.

 

“Well this took you fucks long enough. What, did you get pulled over or something?”

 

The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but dripping with sass and sarcasm. You quickly took a liking to this particular voice.

 

“Don’t patronize us…” There was a long pause. “Ma’am?”

 

“Don’t be fooled. I’m all woman underneath this uniform.”

 

You struggle to stifle a laugh and clap your hand over your mouth. _Ma’m?!_ There was no way that baritone voice belonged to a woman.

 

“Shut up. We don’t have time for this. Your warden said you have a cell ready for the prisoner?” The guard seemed to be getting more agitated with every word.

 

“Yea, we got it ready. Still don’t know why it had to be made with all those doors. What kind of disability does this freak have?”

 

The answered that by lowering the trailer ramp, and suddenly your crate was being moved off to the ground.

 

“It’s more of a...disease. Now bring us to the cell.”

 

The wheels creaked beneath the weight of the alloys as you were carted into your new home. The faint sounds of machinery and human activity could be heard outside of the walls, but you couldn't make out the setting. Soon, another voice entered the mix, one that was so shrill and pathetic that you began to grind your teeth.

 

“Is this the new prisoner? Warden’s been waiting all week for this one! He’s eager to meet him.”

 

The guards didn’t speak against the misgendering of the “new prisoner”. They only continued on silently, guns at the ready in case you tried something.

 

“I may not know a lot about your prisoner, but don’t you think the strength suits and the rifles are a little bit over the top?” came the shrill voice. “I mean, he can’t be _that_ dangerous, can he?”

 

“Try again, pipsqueak. This prisoner is a ticking time bomb.”

 

“Yea, Jared, shut your mouth. What do you know about this prisoner?”

 

Again, the deep-voiced stranger won your heart. You couldn’t stand the sound of that voice. As far as you cared, anyone that could shut him up was your best friend.

 

The entourage stopped and the sound of keys unlocking a large set of heavy door reverberated off the walls of the establishment you were about to move into, followed by your own door being opened. The guards were smart enough to press your cell against the new one, making it impossible for you to try and make your escape.

 

One of the guards began to bang on the side of your enclosure with the butt of his rifle when you were too hesitant to relocate. “Let’s go, psycho! Get your ass in your cell!”

 

You let out a low growl as you crawled into your new cell, losing your footing from the shock caused by the door being slammed behind you. Luckily, there was a single window in the door, just at the right level to let you look through.

 

Standing on the other side are the six guards that walked you into the facility, all in their black strength suits and helmets with their rifles cocked and ready to fire. They paid you no mind as they finished up with the other two beings present, one you knew for certain as the owner of the deep voice. She was extremely large, almost too large for her uniform which only consisted of a prison guard T-Shirt and an extremely short skirt that failed to cover her undergarments. Sunglasses covered her eyes - which you deducted serious friend points for - and her fiery red hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. The other person with the group was some sort of midget with an abnormally large head, whom you assumed to be Jared: he with the shrillest, most annoying voice. You made a mental note to try and dismantle him at a later date.

 

“So what’s the protocol with this prisoner? What’s he in for? What’s his temperament like? What do we do if he gets out of hand?”

 

The guards turned and didn’t bother to give Jared a second glance. “She’s your problem now. You’ll figure it out.”

 

The disbelief in Jared’s eyes made you burst into a fit of chuckling, and it soon dissipated into fear. His egg-shaped head slowly turned to gaze at the piercing blue eyes staring back at him through the window in the cell door.

 

“Nice,” said the woman, also staring at you with no trace of an expression on her face. “I could use another female in this place. Now I have another person to talk to and have some real girl time with.”

 

That changed your mind instantly and you immediately jumped back against the far wall. “I’d rather not,” you murmur to yourself as you take the time to examine your surroundings. The room was, of course, made of the alloy metal concoction specified by the staff back at St. Thaddeus’s, with a matching bed and toilet. They didn’t even bother to give you a shower. All of this was going to have to change, you thought to yourself, or there would be hell to pay.

 

Your brooding was interrupted by a loud knocking on your door.

 

“Get yourself ready, psycho,” the deep voice said, “you’ve got a meeting with the Warden in an hour.”


	2. The Meeting

The clothes that Alice had given you were less than acceptable, and you demanded that she allow you to wear the ones you came in: a quarter-sleeve shirt and pants that stopped halfway down your calves, all in a calm, gray tone. When a matching pair of flats were handed to you to cover your feet, you threw them back, barking that you only ever go around barefoot.

 

“Why would you do that? Won’t you get worms or something?”

 

“I don’t get worms. Worms get me.”

 

These imbeciles knew nothing of who you were. They obviously had never even bothered to read your records that St. Thaddeus’s had sent over. If they ever even did send them over. Sending over those records would chance this institution snitching on the government and revealing their little secret experiment, which they didn’t want. Why would they want the world to know they were trying to create human nuclear bombs?

 

Before you even bothered to go to this little “meeting” with the warden, you demanded a scenery change for your room. A mirror, for starters. It took a few minutes, but Alice had found a salvageable mirror from another inmate’s room, one that had apparently died earlier in the week. She had cracked a joke about it being haunted by the spirit of the dead inmate as the mirror was being installed on the wall, saying that if you said his name three times he would jump out of the mirror and cut your head off. You ignore the pathetic attempt for attention and stare at your reflection in the mirror. What looked back at you was the pale, hollow face of a test subject. Your cold, blue eyes stared into your soul, empty and cold.

 

Your eyes traced the lines of the tattoo adorning your right jawline: a scarlet carson painted in silver that could only be seen if it was reflecting light. It was given to you after you initiation into a group of mercenary assassins, whom you had been forced to join after a mishap at a gig long ago. Then you ran your hand to touch your face, your slender fingers caressing the various holes that once housed your piercings. You hadn’t had any metal in those holes in a long time, and you were surprised the holes were still even there. Furrowing your brow, you turn back to face the door, wondering when Alice planned on coming back to retrieve you.

 

Then the knock came.

 

“It’s time, maggot,” came the deep voice of the guard.

 

You walk up to the window and stare at Alice from the other side. “I want my piercings back,” you say with a blank stare.

 

“Well, we don’t have them,” came her reply.

 

You frown. “Then get me some.”

 

Alice sighed and walked away from your cell, pulling out some sort of communication device and phoning the squealing man about your piercings. His agitated reply was a firm no, which made you heat up with rage. You began to scream and pound on the door, your anger leaking out at an intense rate. One thing this jail would quickly learn is that if your emotions got out of hand, everything would go tits up in the blink of an eye.

 

“Tell that shrill monkey that I want my fucking piercings,” you growl, still pounding on the door. Alice ignored you and continued walking.

 

She didn’t come back for some time, but when she did, she arrived with your request: 20 small rings made of surgical steel. At least she knew what metal to use. You put the rings in all the open holes (8 in each ear, three in your right eyebrow, and one in your nose), then reexamine your reflection. You decided you’re satisfied and walked back to the door.

 

“Are you finally ready to go? The Warden won’t shut up about this meeting and I’ve got more important things to be doing.”

 

You snort into the window, fogging it up, but nod in agreement. When the door opened, Alice stopped dead and looked around. “God, what did you do in here? There's blood all over the damn walls.”

A smirk turned up the corner of your lips as you stepped out of your cell and looked around. “Are you sure this jail can handle a hot mess like myself?” As you're being shackled by your hands and ankles, you see that your cell is at the very end of a long, poorly lit hall, lined with doors that looked nothing like yours. They had two openings - one on the top and one on the bottom - and would do no good holding you in. When you looked through the top gaps of the doors, you notice that some of the cells had windows that looked out into the jail’s yard.

 

“Why don’t I get a window?” you asked Alice as she lead you out of the holding wing and into the yard.

 

“We were told not to give you windows.”

 

You scowled immensely as the two of you walked out into the open, surrounded by the sounds of catcalls and whistles from the other inmates. You quickly assumed that you were only female inmate in the facility. “What else were you told?”

 

“Not to touch you.”

 

You rolled your eyes and continued your journey, ignoring everything you saw and heard on the way. Knowing that you would be spending an extensive amount of time with a bunch of lewd males started the gears of murder in your brain. You then swore to establish dominance within these walls and make these men bow to your every whim.

 

One inmate dared to approach you and grab your ass, which you promptly answered with a fist to the nose, shattering the cartilage and bone beneath. The inmate grunted and came in for another grab, but not before he found his ear being bit off. Your mouth got to him before his fist got to you, pulling back and ripping flesh from flesh. Blood spewed like a fire hydrant from the side of the man's face before he clapped a hand over the hole to stop the flow,and the entire yard went silent. Even Alice stared at you in disbelief, mouth hanging wide.

 

No one dared to even glance in your direction for the rest of the walk.

 

After about 20 minutes of walking, you finally made it to a rather average looking building painted a dark shade of purple. You were led through the front doors and into the foyer, which was like a scene out of Willy Wonka’s factory, except much less pleasant. There were statues and unidentifiable devices littering the floor and walls, most of which bared the facade of the same person: some guy with a top hat, glasses, and a gap in his teeth. You presumed this to be the Warden, and instantly a feeling of annoyance and disgust swelled within you. You were going to _hate_ this guy.

 

Alice brought you to a crudely decorated escalator that led up through the ceiling and into open space, and as you looked around during your ascent, you observed that there was no down escalator in sight. You wondered how you were going to get back out, but your thoughts were quickly interrupted when you catch sight of something very interesting. In the distance, sitting on a support beam, you spot a set of identical twins, both wearing the same outfit with shoulder-length blond hair and dark unibrows. You could see them conversing, but you couldn’t hear them. Your eyes narrow when they see you, and their placid smiles taunt you. The twins disappear as you reach the end of your trip, and the escalator spits you out into a large, round office with a single desk at the center. On the far wall was an enormous window that looked out onto the entire jail, a sight that almost made you dizzy. It was definitely super, and a lot of the buildings were made in the likeness of the same guy you observed in the foyer. Smoke rose from the stacks sticking out of several of these buildings, and mechanical arms moved around collecting various different things...and people. You swore you even saw something fly passed the window, something that looked a lot like a green centaur with wings.

 

All of a sudden, the leather chair that sat behind the desk swiveled around, revealing the Warden in his purple suit and purple hat. The toothy smile he flashed at you almost made you wince.

 

“Welcome to Superjail!” he shouted with too much enthusiasm for your liking. “I’m the Warden, and this is your new home!”

 

He jumped out of his chair and raced over to you to get a better look at you. “My, my, what an interesting character. I didn’t know the new transfer was a woman. You are quite the specimen.” He ran a gloved hand over the top of your head, earning him a hard slap to the face.

 

“Do NOT fucking touch me,” you snarl.

 

Warden rubbed his face tenderly and chuckled. “Oh my, you are a feisty little one, aren’t you? No matter. You’ll fit right in with the other inmates.” Somehow, you doubted that. “I do recall one of the rules being no touching.”

 

“Then why don’t you follow that rule?”

 

Warden laughed. “Because this is _my_ jail, silly. Rules don’t apply to me.” He jumped back into his chair and a manila folder stacked thick with papers appeared on his desk. Your eyes widen at the feat, wondering where the folder came from and how it got to the desk. Warden flipped through the folder and slammed his finger on one of the pages.

 

“Katherine Cantatore. Italian-German descent. Used to be a rising singer. Finished college with a Master’s in Psychology. Descended into madness for unknown reasons. Convicted of 168 counts of premeditated murder. Sent to spend the rest of her life rotting in a mental hospital.” He looked down at the paper intently then up at you, then back down at the paper and laughed. “This is funny, Alice. The picture in her file doesn’t look anything like the person standing in front of me. Are you sure she’s the right one?”

 

Just then, Jared burst through the door, flailing his arms wildly and screaming frantically at Warden.

 

“Sir! I caught the Twins hanging around the new inmate’s cell and trying to bust in. They’re up to something, I just know it!”

 

Jared noticed your presence and stared up at you, horrified at the sight of your face. This was the first time he actually stopped and took a good look at you, and he was clearly terrified of you. You sneer back down at him and turn your attention back to Warden.

 

“Jared, stop worrying about the Twins and come meet our new inmate!” Warden seemed much more excited about your arrival than anyone else you’d come across, except for maybe the Twins. They seemed to be enticed by you when you had made eye contact with them back on the escalator.

 

“Well, actually, sir, I’ve already met her-”

 

“No you haven’t,” Alice interrupted.

 

“Jeez, Jared, there’s no need to lie about meeting her. You would’ve met her eventually. No need to be ashamed.” Now Warden was back to your side, so close that Jared’s expression turned to one of extreme worry. “She is a fine specimen, don’t you think? You better be careful, Alice. You’ve got some competition now.” He grabbed your hand at the mention of Alice’s competition (which you were unsure what the competition was for at the moment), rubbing your arm gently with the tips of his fingers. You shooed him off and snarled.

 

“I said don’t touch.”

 

“Sir,” Jared began again, “I really think you should listen to her. The guards that dropped her off wore some really advanced body protection and they were heavily armed. I think she might be dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous how, Jared? Sure, she looks dangerous, but that’s just the piercings. You can’t just assume that she’s dangerous because of her looks.”

 

“But, sir, she murdered 168 people for fun!”

“It was actually more than that.”

 

Three faces turn to look at you after you spoke, one of which became extremely pale.

 

“You see what I mean?! She’s dangerous!”

 

“Oh you’re just jealous because I’m going to get all of her attention and you won’t.” Warden smiled at you and kissed the top of your hand. “I hope you find yourself very comfortable here at Superjail. I’m sure you’ll be a great hit with the others. There’s so much for you to learn! Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

 

 _Yes, indeed,_ you thought to yourself. _But not for you._


	3. The Dinner

Several days pass after the meeting with the Warden, and you spent them all in your cell. Alice refused to let you out for meals and was forcing Jared to deliver them to you. Every time you heard the door open for a meal, you smiled to the wall, your back facing the small man as he reluctantly crossed to the center of the room, the plates and drink cup rattling on the tray. He would set them down on the floor then dart back out through the doors as quickly as he could. And while he walked, you would coo stinging remarks at him to bring him down.

 

On one of these deliveries, he was being particularly slower than usual.

 

“What’s the matter, Jared?” you hissed at the wall, unwavering. “Scared of a harmless little girl like me?”

 

Footsteps halted at your comment, both of you unmoving in the silence that followed.

 

“Y-Y-Your not h-harmless,” finally came his reply. “Y-Your a dangerous criminal.”

 

A chuckle spilled from your throat and you kept your focus on the wall. Out of the corner of your eye, however, you could see his shaking reflection in your mirror.

 

“Aw, you don’t mean that, Jared,” came your reply as you slowly turned around. Crawling over to Jared, you sneered up at him from all fours and he dropped the tray of food, shrinking back against the wall away from the doors. After you had him cornered, you raised yourself to your knees up to eye level. “You like visiting me, you disgusting freak. You like seeing the new sexy psycho in the jail.”

 

“N-No I don’t! I’ll have you know that I’m in a very loving relationship with someone!”

 

“Somehow, I find that very hard to believe.” A pale, slender finger traced circles on Jared’s jacket. “You seem like the kind of person who never catches any fish.” Your soothing smile suddenly turned to one of manic evil. “And that’s because you’re a disgrace to nature, Jared. Hated by all and loved by none.”

 

Tears formed at the corners of Jared’s eyes as you saw the seeds of emotional manipulation begin to take root. “Y-You’re a monster!” he shouted in your face as he tried to make a break for the doors. But you held him firmly in place.

 

“I’m not a monster. You’re just weak. You’re at the bottom of the food chain. I’m the alpha dog here now, and a weak insect like you does what the alpha dog says.” You stood to your feet and walked over to pick your dinner up off the floor. Then you threw it in Jared’s face. “And as the new alpha dog, I demand a dinner fit for a queen. I refuse to continue to eat the same shit that the rest of the pigs in here eat.”

 

The small man’s face wrenched in a horribly ugly and fearful expression. It was an expression you loved more than anything. The terror in a person’s eyes once they realized you had complete control over them and there was nothing they could do about it was a look you relished at every chance you could get. You sauntered back up to him and leaned forward, grasping his fat chin with your fingers.

 

“You will get me the dinner I deserve, and I won’t snap your meaty neck in two.”

 

It didn’t take long for Jared to race out through all three sets of doors, battling with all the keypad locks when he reached them. You crossed your arms across your chest, grinning to yourself happily. That pudgy little man would get you what you wanted, no matter what the cost, because he knew you were dangerous, and he knew he was too small to defend himself.

 

In the past couple of days, you swiftly discovered what the hierarchy was in this facility: Warden was on top, followed closely by Alice, the bulldozing guard. She basically ran the jail, beating the tar out of any convict she deemed problematic. You admired that in her, but she wouldn’t be in that place for very much longer. After Alice came the Twins, whom you’d only seen the one time when you first arrived, and whom you were pining to meet. Beneath the Twins were the Doctor and several other sentient beings (the winged centaur, for example), then the inmates, and finally at the very bottom of the pyramid, was Jared. Unfortunately, because you were the fresh meat in the jail, you, too, were at the bottom. But because you were very articulate and paid very close attention to your surroundings, you knew exactly how to claw your way to the top and take over the place.

 

Jared returned to your cell roughly thirty minutes after he’d left, frantically opening the doors and shuffling in to see you.

 

“Th-Th-The Warden has requested that you join him for dinner this evening,” the gremlin stammered, sweating copious amounts all over his clothes. They were sopping wet by the time he finished his sentence.

 

You cocked your head in reply, grinning widely as you furrowed your brow. “A dinner? With the Warden? Why I’m not sure what little ol’ me could have possibly done to be honored with such a wonderful request.” The grin plastered across your face frightened Jared even more, but it faded as he slowly pulled out a set of shackles.

 

And a muzzle.

 

Blue eyes light up with a blazing fire as they stare down Jared with immense hate.

 

“You had best think _very hard_ about your next move, you little shit.”

 

The color drained from the man’s face and every sound he was making ceased immediately. The beat of his heart pounded across the room, like a large bass drum being beat in a marching band. Both sets of eyes didn’t move, yours biting into his tiny, pathetic soul. One of his baby hands dropped the muzzle and reached passively into his inner jacket pocket. The sound of the metal and leather hitting the floor made you relax ever so slightly, and you let your guard waver just enough for Jared to pull out a gun and shoot you with a tranquilizer. Your vision went blurry and fell to the ground, back up to the ceiling as everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clinking of silverware clattering on glass and gleeful chatter woke you from your drug induced slumber, and you found yourself strapped to a chair with the muzzle tightly attached to your face over your mouth. You blinked away the tiredness from your eyes and looked around, finding yourself not in your cell but at a long dinner table filled with inmates. And at the head of the table seated to your right was Warden, gaily shoveling food into his mouth with a fork. You tried to pull your head forward, but instead found it secured in place by a metal helmet. The chair creaked and rattled as you tried desperately to escape, which caught Warden’s attention. He turned his head slowly towards you, his face stuffed to the brim and beaming.

 

“Oh hello!” he shouted at you. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You’ve slept through three courses already!” You kept silent, doing your best to stay calm and in control of your emotions. If you lost it now, you would forever be at the bottom of the chain, far beneath Jared.

 

“Are you hungry, dear? You’ve never had our food before. Well, you have, but not this food! This was all specially prepared by Alice! She’s a natural when it comes to food.”

 

Your eyes darted around the hall at the other diners, who were just as savagely inhaling their food. They must have not gotten to eat like this very often, being in a jail and whatnot. They paid you no mind, which was nice for a change. As you continued to scan the room, you found no sign of the Twins, which made your spirit sink just a tad for some odd reason. The Warden’s voice cackled again and pulled you from your thoughts.

 

“So how’s your stay been so far, dear? Are you settling in alright? I hope you are. I’ve noticed you’ve become very popular with the other inmates lately.”

 

You didn’t respond to the Warden’s question, which brought him to take out a remote with a red button on it. A single gloved thumb pressed down on the button, dispatching a signal to your chair to send a quick burst of 1500 volts through your body. You let out an ear-piercing screech that squelched the sounds right out of the room. Every inmate was mute as you recovered from the shock. Your breath heaved from your chest and your eyes lolled in your head.

 

“I said, I’ve noticed you’ve become very popular with the inmates lately.”

 

The room stayed hushed as you wracked your brain for a solution. Finally you cleared your throat and rasped your response.

 

“Fuck these degenerates.”

 

Warden’s expression burst with happiness at your remark. “That’s exactly correct! These men are degenerates! But you know who isn’t a degenerate?”

 

Your stare moved over to Jared and darkened. Warden saw this and chortled. “Oh, Heaven’s no, not him. He’s a loser. I’m talking about me.” Now you looked back at Warden, taken aback by the comment. “I’m the least degenerate person here, besides maybe Alice. You’re a degenerate, but I like you.” The flesh of your chin was stroked gently by his finger, making you wince. “I told Alice there was some new competition now, and I think she’s getting a bit jealous since I’ve been treating you so much better than her.”

 

You sit back in your chair, eyes wide with awe and disbelief. How dare he say that he’s been treating you better than his pet guard? How could he spit such a lie in the presence of all these people? You sat at the same table as everyone else, strapped into an electric chair with a dog muzzle separating your gnashing teeth from the others. They thought of you as a feral animal.. They all did. This realization turned a sick feeling in your stomach. You had to get out of this, and fast, or it would be ass rape every night until you wasted away in your cell.

 

When you attempted to turn your head around to look for the door to the kitchen, all you saw was the swinging door flinging open wide to reveal a very tired-looking Alice, carting in the dessert with much haste. She dropped tiny plates of tiramisu in front of each of the prisoners, placing a larger portion before Warden and yourself. You stare down at it, wondering if they’d somehow let you eat it. Saliva began to collect in your mouth and you swallowed it down.

 

“Mm, Alice, this is incredible! Wow...Kat -,” the nickname made you flinch, “you have got to try this! Jared, take off her muzzle and feed it to her, will ya?”

 

The look that you shot at the little man at that moment dared him to let his hands come within a centimeter of your mouth. He very hesitantly walked up to your chair, his hands shaking uncontrollably as they reached up to your muzzle. He did not want to do this, you could see it in his eyes. This little imp was _terrified_ of you. Warden’s thumb hovered over the shock button as a warning to you if you tried anything. He may not have been the biggest fan of Jared, but he still protected the little shit. So you kept your teeth to yourself, even as the numerous pairs of eyes at the table followed the forkful of dessert that Jared lifted to your mouth. The only sound now was the sound of your chewing and swallowing, followed by several more until your plate was clean. Warden was exceptionally happy to see you finished it all.

 

“Well? How was it, Kat? Did you like Alice’s creation?” Silence was the only thing that managed to escape from your lungs in response, but you did give him a small nod. After he finished his own dessert, Warden cleared the room with a single wave of a hand, leaving you alone with him. He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before addressing you.

 

“Jared told me about what you said to him in the cell.”

 

You stay quiet, keeping your eyes trained on him.

 

“I know I may pick on him a lot, but he is _my_ employee.” The man leaned forward to get into your face, his brow furrowed and his tooth-gap shined from behind his smile. “Only I get to talk down to my assistant, not you. And if I ever find out you did it again, I will personally fry your brain into death.”

 

The threat didn’t scare you. Nothing here did. You’d been through much worse than the electric chair. Warden just didn’t know about your temperament yet: stubborn and dangerous, ready to do whatever it took to get what you want.

 

Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you saw something materialize at the far end of the dining room passed the Warden’s head. A set of identical twins, both wearing the same uniforms with shoulder-length blond hair and dark unibrows. They stood before a great window, carrying a key together and smiling at you. You watched their shoulders jerk as they chuckled together in your direction before disappearing again.

 

Looking back up at Alice, who just entered the room to muzzle you again, you hoped that you would be seeing those two later on.


	4. The Twins

The memory of what happened at the dinner stayed with your for the next three weeks. You couldn’t kick the embarrassment, but you certainly didn’t let it slow you down either. Thinking about that night every day since it happened fueled the cogs of escape and bloodshed in your mind, and you paced the floor of your cell like an emaciated lion. But the thing that fueled you the most was the Twins. They’d shown themselves to your twice, one of which they used to tease you about letting you out. One thing you also couldn’t stop thinking about that key they had at the dinner. It haunted your dreams, glittering in the light, swaying between their pale fingers. That stupid key tortured you more than the snide chuckles and jabs you received from the other inmates.

 

You stopped your pacing for a moment and looked over yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were still dark and sunken and your skin was still as pasty as ever. Even your cheekbones were beginning to show. It was a wonder Alice or Jared hadn’t said anything about your deteriorating state to the Warden, but you weren’t complaining. The last thing you needed was to be shocked every day until you were conditioned into being a hollowed out carcass of a human being.

 

A strange noise from behind stopped your train of thought and in the mirror, you saw the reflection of the Twins materialize from thin air. You stared them down from your post, not bothering to turn around and face them.

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here? The entities that have been haunting my dreams and poisoning my thoughts.” You spin on your heel and lean against the wall with your arms crossed over your chest. “I would like to say that I’ve been watching you two very carefully, but you’ve failed to show yourselves since the dinner.”

 

The Twins looked at each other, their austere grins flashing you when their attention returned.

 

“Regardless,” said one.

 

“We’ve been watching you very carefully,” said the other.

 

Their voices were monotone and identical, just like the rest of them. 

 

You cocked a brow. “You’ve been teasing me. I’ve been sitting here in my cell wasting away all alone, thinking about you two.”

 

Both of their brows raised slightly. “ Thinking about us? How flattering.”

 

“Not like that, you swines,” you lied. In truth, you had begun to think about them in other ways, but what was a lonely girl to do? “I’m talking about your damn key. Unless that wasn’t the key to my cell. In which case you can kindly get out of my cell.”

 

“Mm, and what if it  _ was  _ the key to your cell? What then?”

The space between you and the Twins was easy to close, but you did so at a reasonable pace. You stopped about half a foot in front of them, scowling. “Then you two are going to either give it to me or bust me out.” Then a thought occurred to you. “That can’t be the key to my cell. The doors are locked with a keypad.”

 

The Twins shrugged and one produced the key from an inside pocket of his tunic. After a soft squeeze, it popped into a million tiny pieces of golden glitter. “You got us,” he said. “This is not the key to your cell.”

 

“Then why tease me with it at the dinner?”

 

In unison, they replied, “We are the key to your cell.”

 

You stare at them blankly, confused and frustrated. “That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Your cell has three keypads,” began one.

 

“But we are the ones that installed the keypads,” said the other.

 

That made a little more sense, you thought to yourself, but you were still wary to trust them.

 

“Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to break me out? Is there a catch?”

 

“No catch, and no break out. We have become most interested in you.” Without warning they disappeared, then reappeared on either side of you, so close that they were pushing your shoulders up against your neck. “We want to see how quickly you can climb the Superjail food chain.”

 

Their confession made you stop dead in your tracks. They were just as interested in reaching the top as you were, and they were probably even more interested in how far you were willing to go to get there. “So what does this all entail exactly?”   
  


“We are going to give you all of the tools you need to claw your way to the Warden’s level, then stand by your side as you dethrone him. Whatever it is you need, we will provide it.”

 

“And you’re certain there’s no catch.”

 

The Twins glance at each other once more. “We may have fibbed a little, but it is only a small fib. You see, we are not of this world, and though we enjoy Earth more than our home planet, we frequently receive visits from our father and elder brood.”

 

“Elder brood?”

 

“In human terms, they are our elder brothers. They are unkind and treat us with much disdain.”

 

“And that,” began the other, “is where you shall come in. You are an extremely dangerous individual, a force not to be reckoned with. You can help us solve our familial problems without any trouble yourself.”

 

Their proposition aroused your curiosity. It was a sure bargain, and despite the fact you still weren’t any closer to figuring out who these two brothers were and how they did anything around here, you were more than inclined to take their offer.

 

“Alright fine,” you snapped at them. “I’ll be your personal bodyguard.”

 

The Twins’ faces lit up and they jumped in front of you. “Excellent! We could not thank you enough!”

 

“Mhm, the pleasure’s mine, yadda yadda yadda. Now let’s get this show on the road. The first thing I need to get where I need to be is a change of scenery. I don’t care if you completely change everything about my cell or just get me a new one. But I don’t want to feel like I’m in a cell. I want to live like royalty. That will get the other inmates thinking that they’re beneath me.”

 

The Twins nodded and summoned a pad and paper into their hands. “What is it you would like?”

 

You stood in thought for some time before coming to a final decision. “Red. Everywhere. And make it tasteful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days went by, your cell quickly turned into an Oriental-style opium den. It took some time to explain to the Twins how these types of rooms worked, but they were quick learners. A dark red floor with matching walls, garnished with golden lilies along the upper trim. The bed they brought in was a queen size with crimson bedding, and a mahogany bedside table to the right. Aside from that, the only other furniture you wanted was a nice, long lounging sofa, red of course. Your “cell” was large enough to accommodate it.

 

The Twins were even kind enough to somehow expand your room to allow a full bathroom, complete with a sunken jacuzzi and a massive shower with glass walls. The color schemes matched the rest of the room, proving to you that they meant business. It was everything you imagined and more.

 

“Wow, you two really outdid yourself,” you commented as you looked around your new pad. “But you know what it’s missing?”

 

The Twins looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“Opium.”

They still seemed rather confused. You sighed and turned towards them. “Opium is a narcotic that comes from the poppy flower. It’s very strong and is used as a painkiller. But if you’re not careful, you can become very addicted very quickly, and it’s a hard habit to kick.”

 

“And this is something you want?” one of them asked reluctantly.

 

“Well, if you use it in moderation, there shouldn’t be a problem. Plus I’m a dangerous girl, and I am in constant need of dangerous activities.”

 

“How do we go about getting this opium?”

 

“Get me some poppy flowers. Then find me an opium pipe.” You pause for a moment before adding another item to your list. “And a hookah. Bring me a hookah along with all the materials needed to smoke from a hookah.”

 

“What are those materials.”

 

A heavy sigh leaves your lungs. “Shisha -” The look the Twins gave you when you mentioned shisha made you groan angrily. “Forget it. Just…” You motion for one of the pen and paper sets, “go to this address in Los Angeles, California. The girl goes by Plastic. Ask her what you need. She’ll be more than happy to help you.”

 

The Twins took your scribbled down address, along with the list they compiled, and scanned it carefully, their eyes slowly moving across the paper. “Understood. We will be back before the next Earth rotation.”

 

“You can just say before the end of tomorrow.”

 

The Twins shrugged one last time and just as quickly as they could appear, they vanished.


End file.
